matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Marksman Enforcer
* * * |type = Sniper|grade = |released = 15.6.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 68|capacity = 10 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = |theme = Military/police-themed|cost = 40 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The Marksman Enforcer is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 15.6.0 update. Appearance It is a modern bolt-action sniper rifle with the military finish (due to the dark color). Its design is greatly influenced by the modern sniper rifles such as that of the Barrett and DSR-1 rifles. It is equipped with the stock monopod, 10X sniper scope, bipod, and the gas tube. Strategy It has awesome damage, low fire rate, good capacity and fairly high mobility. Tips *While it packs a devastatingly powerful punch, its below-average fire rate precludes the continuous fire. **Even then, you can benefit from its lossless accuracy. *It has armor bonus, meaning that your armor points is increased whenever you equip with this weapon. *Its 10-round magazine provides more margin for error as a bolt sniper rifle. *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *When sniping, take out key targets first so your teammates will make fighting enemies an easy job. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. *This can one head shot players so try to be accurate so you can get fast kills. *Its 10X zoom can make this a devastating weapon in all ranges. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's average fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *Use it like you would use any other sniper, always watch out. In PG3D, you would ideally want to keep moving to avoid revealing your location to enemy players. *In regular matches, reload after killing somebody. *If you equip the Stealth Bracelet, then you can stealthily slaughter enemies unexpectedly from afar. *Equip with the automatic weapon in case of unexpected medium/close range attacks. *The bipod is useful if you wish to either remain stationary or worry less about its recoil. However, do not use it often since you will vulnerable to all attacks. *Avoid engaging enemies in close range with this weapon since it performs worst in that range. *Aim very well to conserve ammo in the process. *Do not let your guard down, as it is easy to just camp there an aim though you are prone to get killed. Counters *Move and jump around the player while attacking them to ensure you won't get killed. **Also, DO NOT move and jump in a predictable pattern as skilled players can estimate your position when firing. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage. However, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Go into close ranges as this weapon is a sniper. However, take note that skilled users can easily use this in close ranges. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *In medium/long range fights, move around and strafe with a heavy or a primary. Be wary though, as an experienced player can aim and hit you easily. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *The Marksman Enforcer has a moderately slow rate of fire, so immediately attack the sniper as soon as they have fired. It's best to strike when the iron is hot. *You can counter this with another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. *This weapon is mostly a one shot kill, unless you have a Resurrection at hand, be careful when engaging these users at basically all ranges. **However, this is no longer the case as of the removal of the Resurrection. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *Use high mobility weapons to outrun its users trying to snipe you, but be aware of their skill since there are snipers who are able to no-scope in eliminating a very fast players without missing. *Rocket Jump the user away if you want to flee while attacking him. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so be ready to have an instant area damage weapon with you. Recommended Maps * * * * * Firing Sound *Sniper Exoskeleton's Theme *Military-themed Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the German DSR Precision DSR-1 bolt-action sniper rifle, albeit the receiver being conventional in design rather than bullpup, while the real-life counterpart is bullpup. *It takes 40 parts to assemble (Like other Legendary Grade Clan Chest Weapons) and requires massive farming to get. *It is a spin-off version of "Redemption", albeit the latter being bullpup while this weapon being conventional in terms of receiver design. *It can instant headshots kill all Campaign Bosses, like the Tortured Prisoner. *It takes 40 to obtain this weapon, requiring vast amounts of farming to do so. However, it can be obtained from Gallery in a straightforward manner if the user has at least 500 coupons. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *It has been included in the Special Forces Set within the 19.6.0 update and the Military Set in the 20.4.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Armor Bonus Category:Bipod Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary